Typical electric machines (e.g. motors and generators) include a rotor assembly that rotates relative to a surrounding stator assembly. The stator assembly typically is wound from copper, which is ductile and has a relatively high electrical conductivity. The copper wire or cable used to wind the stator typically includes an outer insulation layers so that when the copper conductor is wound over itself, individual turns are electrically isolated from each other. As the level of current flowing through the stator increase so does the amount of copper.